


More Tricks, More Treats!

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 2





	More Tricks, More Treats!

More Tricks, More Treats  
By  
Edward Hyde

Part 1

It was hard to believe that Jenny and Jeremy had been living in their new neighbourhood for a whole year now! It had been Halloween night when they had first really gotten to know their new neighbours. Of course, a fair number of those neighbours had not survived the evening!

Over the course of the year, the teens had become quite popular with the local kids and had even been invited to help plan he festivities. At the first informal meeting it had been put forward that the only negative feedback from the previous year had been the lack of opportunities for boys to put themselves at risk rather than just the girls. Since the law only allowed for females to be eaten, all the activities, performances and side-shows had been geared around girls but apparently some of the boys and young men who visited had been put out as their girlfriends and sisters kept teasing them that boys were too chicken to take part. It was therefore decided that this year, although their meat could not be served, not for human consumption anyway, there would be some games specifically for the male visitors. 

There would be the traditional witch-trial and burning of course, as well as the three-girl spit-roast that visitors had come to expect but all the neighbours and those involved in the planning were determined to out-do all previous years when it came to how inventive and macabre their installations could be!

After weeks of planning, the big night was here. The barriers were put up, the houses decorated, all the side-shows were ready and the volunteers were in place. It was time to let the public in!

Jenny and her two best friends from school had come up with a fun game specifically aimed at the boys. If they really wanted a chance to show how brave they were, then they were going to get the chance! The three fifteen year old friends were dressed as wild west saloon girls – Jenny in green, Mary in blue and Aurora in purple. They were stood in front of a wooden shed with three holes cut in it the side, about an inch and a half wide. Loud, honky-tonk piano music was playing through a pair of bluetooth speakers they had set up on the flat roof. Above the holes was a big sign that displayed the name of the game - “Blowjob or Bulldog?”

The girls had agreed that they would all take it in turns to both front the game and to operate it from inside. Since Jenny had done most of the work setting it up, it was agreed that she should be out front first while the other two girls took their place inside along with their other companion – Aurora’s pet bulldog, Churchill. 

“Hey there sugar!” Jenny sidled up to a young man of about twenty who was wandering the event with his girlfriend, putting on her best saloon girl accent, “Care to try your luck?” 

“What is it?” the dark-haired young man asked. 

“It’s a game just for big brave boys like you!” the blonde teen flirted. “Inside that shed are my two lovely friends and one might big hound. Oh he’s a teddy-bear for sure but he’s hungry and he just loves sausages!” In preparation for this evening, Churchill had been fed on nothing but sausages in place of his usual tinned meat. He had even been taught the taken them when offered through the hole in the wall of the shed. 

“All you need to do,” Jenny explained, pointing to the man’s crotch, “is whip your lil’fella out and stick him through one of these here holes!” she pointed to the line of three dark openings. “Behind two of them are two lovely young ladies ready to rock your world, but behind the third is a hungry pooch ready to bite him clean off! So what do you think? You game? Or you gonna be a chicken and walk on by?” 

“Umm...” the man stammered a little but his girlfriend laughed. 

“Oh go on!” she teased. “You complained so much last year that there was no chance to show off what a big, brave guy you were and how it wasn’t fair we were all calling you boys wussies!” 

“Well yeah but...”

“Dare you!” his pretty brunette companion grinned, her eyes sparkling. “Come on, how often do you think I’m gonna offer you the chance to get blown by some cute little girl, huh?”

“This isn’t a trick is it?” the man asked suspiciously, “I’m not about to get sucked off by some smelly old homeless guy am I?” 

“No tricks here, just treats!” Jenny assured him. “Either a treat for you or a treat for our poochie! So what do you say?” By now a fair-sized crowd of curious onlookers had started to gather and they began to cheer the young man on, shouting encouragement and the occasion jeer about being chicken. Clearly, he realised, he was not going to be able to walk away with his pride intact, he just hoped if he did play, he’d be able to walk away with his manhood!

“Okay!” he declared after a deep breath, “I’ll do it!” To the cheers of the onlookers, he stepped forward and unzipped his trousers. “So, what do I have to do exactly?” he asked, pulling out his very respectably-sized member, just starting to grow hard. 

“Just pick a hold and stick it in!” Jenny grinned. The young man took another long, slow breath and looked at all three holes in turn. The darkness of the inside of the shed and the sound from the speakers made it impossible to pick up any clues as to what was behind the holes. With no way of knowing for sure, the man decided to opt for the hole on the left. A hush fell upon the audience and they leaned forward, eager to discover his fate. 

All was quiet for a few moments then the man started to moan in pleasure. He had clearly made the right choice. Everyone, including his girlfriend, cheered, whooped and applauded for him as he was sucked off from inside the shed by one of the pretty saloon girls. 

When he was done, he pulled out and zipped up his trousers and returned to his laughing girlfriend who hugged him and gave a little kiss on the cheek.

“Enjoy that, huh?” she grinned as Mary emerged from the shed, wiping her mouth. The cute brunette in the blue dress took a little bow before high-fiving Jenny, tapping her in. The giggling blonde gave a little wave to the audience who were still sticking around and went to take her place in the shed with Aurora and Churchill, both of who moved to different places from where they had been in the previous round. 

“I’m gonna get some of that!” a loud boy of about sixteen who was there with his friends swaggered forward, already unzipping his trousers. 

“You know the rules? What this game is?” Mary checked, taking on the role of host. 

“Yeah, yeah!” the boy laughed. Although the festivities had started less than half an hour ago, he already seemed to be very drunk. His friends, equally inebriated, cheered him on, much to the amusement of the other watchers, all secretly hoping to see this obnoxious teen get his comeuppance. 

“Oh yeah! That’s the stuff!” the boy called loudly as he felt the warm tongue wrap around his rapidly-hardening member. “Suck it, baby!” he yelled, to the hooting admiration of his friends and the general irritation of everyone else. 

“FUCK!” the boy suddenly bellowed at the top of his voice before leaping back and staring in horror at the bloody stump where he penis used to be. Now the audience did laugh and cheer as the boy hopped about in pain, anger and general disbelief.

“Looks like Churchill got his first treat of the evening!” Mary announced. “Who’s going to be next to try their luck?” Even the boy’s friends were laughing at him now as they led him away, still protesting loudly about his bitten-off pride and joy, hopefully to get him patched up before too much of his booze-thinned blood leaked out onto his already ruined jeans. 

Across the cul-de-sac, on the other side of the witch pyre, Jeremy, dressed as a circus ringmaster in top hat and red tail-coat, was helping his naked volunteer down from the brightly-painted wooded wheel and calling for the next contestant to step up and take their chances! 

To be Continued...

Part 2

“Hey little miss, you want to go next?” Jeremy asked the pretty blonde seven year old who stepped up, grinning. 

“Yes please!” the little cutie grinned. 

“Great! Ladies and gentlemen, we have our next contestant!” The small audience and group of volunteers all clapped for the little girl as she stepped up to the mark. There were other carnival-themed games in the same area including an old-fashioned “Test your strength” machine where contestants had to hit a button with a large hammer hard enough to ring the bell at the top. The twist being that this one had a guillotine built onto the side of it and ringing the bell, no easy feat for sure but possible with the right technique, would trigger the blade and take off the head of the pretty teen strapped in below wearing a spangly show-girl outfit like a traditional magician’s assistant. Each girl would stay in for three attempts before switching with one of her similarly-clad friends who approached passers-by, encouraging them to have a go. 

“So you know how this game works?” Jeremy asked, crouching down and giving the little girl, dressed in a very cute wicked witch costume complete with green-painted face, the set of five throwing knives. She nodded and grinned even more widely. “Great! Pop at least one balloon to win a prize and pop all five for a grand prize! Now, you need to pick a target!” He directed her attention to the line of six naked volunteers, both boys and girls, ranging in age from ten up to sixteen.

“Her, please!” the little girl pointed to a particularly busty fifteen year old red-head with a shock of curly hair.

“Excellent choice!” Jeremy proclaimed. “Just remember you don’t get any extra points for popping her balloons!” He said this last line loud enough for the audience to hear, jiggling his hands in front of his chest to make it clear he was talking about her especially large breasts. This generated the hoped-for laugh from the audience and he helped the girl, his school-friend Helen, up onto the wheel then gave her five balloons to hold – one in each hand, one between the toes of each foot and one between her teeth, her head turned to the side against the painted wooden wheel which he then set spinning. 

“I’d like to remind the audience,” he announced loudly, “that if any of our volunteers receive a serious wound in the course of the game, we will finish them off and donate their meat either to the homeless shelter or the local animal rescue which, may I remind you, has a no-kill policy and is full of lovely pets looking for their forever home. Do go along see if you can find the right companion for your family! Right, here we go! Good luck, sweetie!” 

Jeremy took a sensible step back from the spinning target and the little girl readied her first knife, the adorable look for concentration on her face accentuated by the way she poked her little pink tongue out between her painted green lips. 

The knife flew, spinning, from her hand with a surprising level of skill from one so young but unfortunately not enough force to embed itself in the wood and missed all the balloons entirely. 

“Not to worry!” Jeremy assured her as the knife clattered to the ground. “Just one is enough to win a prize! Try to throw a little harder.” The girl did as she was told and this time there was an audible bang and the balloon held between Helen’s teeth exploded followed by a yelp of pain which drew attention to the long bloody gash along her cheek. “Keep going, sweetheart!” Jeremy assured the little girl, glancing up at his spinning friend to make sure she was still holding onto the straps and didn’t seem about to pass out or fall off. Reassured, he stepped back again and the girl readied her third knife. This one hit the mark again and another balloon burst loudly – she seemed to have hit upon the trick of aiming toward the bottom of the disc and timing her throw so that the balloon came into place just as the knife hit. Now Helen was turning with a balloon in each hand and one dangling from her right foot. The fourth knife came very close the her right hand, cutting her forearm slightly but missing the balloon then the girl mustered all her concentration for the final knife. 

Maybe because she threw it harder than the others or maybe since she knew she could not win the grand prize anyway, this time her aim was way off and the knife buried itself deeply in the buxom teen’s stomach, to the right of her naval just above her hip. She let out and involuntary cry of pain and dropped the remaining balloons. The little girl looked a little awkward but no more so than if she’d knocked a pile of t-shirts off a store shelf by mistake. 

“Don’t worry, little miss!” Jeremy grinned, handing her a small purple teddy bear that matched her dress, “She won’t go to waste!” The little girl grinned and skipped off happily to show her parents her toy and Jeremy helped Helen shakily down from the wheel and over to where the other volunteers were waiting. “Sorry about this!” he smiled a little weakly as his friend fell to her knees and vomited a little on the grass, clutching at the wound in her abdomen.

“No it’s fine.” the pretty teen even managed a smile. “It’s for a good cause after all and this little girl was so cute and looked so happy when you gave her that bear!” 

“I’m sure your meat will make a difference.” Jeremy smiled reassuringly, reaching for the large knife that rested on top of the cart behind the wheel for this very purpose. “Give the needy a much-needed good meal. Thank you.” With that, he pulled her head back with a hand on her forehead and drew the knife across her pale neck, cutting deep so that she would bleed out quickly. One the flow slowed to a trickle, he and one of the other volunteers lifted her carcass up onto the cart – the first casualty of the game that night but surely not the last! 

“Hey, less-attractive twin!” Jenny sauntered over, grinning. “I’m taking a quick break, wanna go trick-or-treating and check out some of the home displays?” 

“Sure!” Jeremy grinned. “I just need to...” before he could finish the sentence, there was a loud ding and a cheer followed by a long, metallic scraping sound. The twins turned in unison just in time to see the falling blade cut through the neck of the pretty blonde in the guillotine and her head fall into the basket before it, accompanied by another loud cheer from the onlookers. 

“Oh wow!” Jenny enthused. “First chop of the night?” 

“Yup!” grinned Jeremy. “How’s your thing going?” 

“Well between us we’ve managed eight blow-jobs and three bitten-off dicks, although one of those was Aurora!” 

“Seriously?” Jeremy laughed. 

“Yeah! The guy was being such a tool she decided to teach him a lesson. Might have been against the spirit of the game but we never specifically said we wouldn’t bite off any ourselves! She spat it out after and Churchill got to enjoy it anyway so it’s all good!” 

“Wow, she must have a pretty powerful bite!” the teenage boy reflected, shifting uncomfortably at the thought.”

“Yeah!” agreed his sister with a chuckle. “She’s not one to piss off for sure! So what were you saying you needed to do?” she asked as another show-girl stepped forward to take the place of the beheaded one who’s carcass was stripped and heaved onto the cart for donating along with Helen’s. 

“Just need someone to cover the game.” he explained. “Hey, Suzie, would you mind?” The oldest volunteer, an athletic, sixteen year old brunette stepped forward.

“Sure!” she took the offered hat and coat and put them on over her otherwise naked body. “I could do with a break, I’ve been picked four times now and I’m starting to get a little dizzy!” 

“Ha! The price of beauty!” Jenny teased, not unkindly, and both girls giggled. “Come one, let’s go see what else is going on. Too bad we don’t have any buckets for candy!”

“I’ve got pockets.” he reminded her, “And you can always shove your candy down here!” he hooked a finger into her corset and pulled it forward a little, “Pad yourself out a bit!” Although her breasts had grown a little since last year and her outfit did its best to accentuate what cleavage she had, Jenny was something of a late bloomer among her friends. She stuck her tongue out at her brother before laughing and swatting his hand away. 

The first house they came to had a large tank, such as escapologists use, set up on the lawn with an integrated platform in front which included a candy dish on a pole. Inside, a naked girl of nine or ten was treading water, her hands cuffed behind her back and one leg shackled to a chain which seemed to disappear down a hole in the middle of the floor beneath her. Although the water came up to her ears, she appeared to be breathing with little difficulty by tipping her head back.

“Isn’t it cool?” a voice asked and the pair turned to see a slightly younger girl, maybe eight years old, dressed as a ghoul with a plastic mask tipped up on her head, leaving her pretty face visible. “Our dad hired it from this place in Scotland! Every time the bowl gets lighter, the chain gets a little bit shorter until eventually she drowns! Mum and Dad said I had to let her go first as she’s the eldest,” the girl informed them a little sulkily, “but I get to go after! I just hope the candy goes soon!” 

“Well we can certainly help you with that!” the twins grinned, each grabbing a handful from the still fairly full bowl. It was enough to register, however, and there was a grinding, whirring noise from somewhere under the tank and, with a metallic clonk, the chain was retracted one whole link. The older sister’s eyes bulged a little but she was still able to breath, only her nose, cheeks, mouth and eyes out of the water now and her dark hair billowing around her as she kicked her free leg to stay afloat. 

“Yay! Thank you!” the little sister grinned. “Mum says I’m not allowed to cheat and empty it myself or I don’t get my turn!” 

“Well I hope you don’t have to wait too long!” Jeremy grinned, dropping his candy into his trouser pocket and taking another quick, admiring look at the naked girl in the tank. “Have fun when it’s your turn!” The girl thanked them and he and Jenny both waved and walked on. The next few houses just had regular decorations on the lawn, most likely they were houses belonging to people involved in the bigger attractions like themselves, and bowls of candy on the honour system set out for trick-or-treaters to help themselves. The twins took a couple of pieces from each as they wandered along and soon came to another front yard where something more interesting was happening. 

Here, one of the neighbours with a bigger back garden had set up an entrance to what appeared to be a sort of maze, with the exit on the other side of the house. From what the twins could tell, you had to enter one side, navigate the maze through the back yard and find your way to the exit. The entrance was decorated with industrial danger signs and broken yellow and black warning tape, made to look as if it had been put up to block the entrance. 

“Step up, brave souls!” a woman in a blood-stained, burn-marked lab-coat, broken spectacles and messed-up hair which appeared to have been dislodged from its remains of a bun during a struggle. “Step up if you dare!” 

“I’m game!” Jeremy grinned, “As long as it doesn’t take too long.” He remembered the game he was supposed to be manning and knew he would need to be getting back to it soon. Jenny had her own commitments too and, as well as the saloon-girl game, was supposed to supervise the not three but five girls who would roast this year being mounted on the special device the neighbourhood had decided to rent for the occasion. 

“So what is it?” asked Jenny, curiously. “What are those for?” she pointed to the repurposed umbrella stand close to the entrance that held a variety of weapons – everything from garden tools and sporting equipment to ornamental swords. 

“Your reward lays at the heart of our once great lab complex!” the woman explained, in character, “We were working for the betterment of mankind but our experiments went horribly awry!” she continued in the melodramatic tones of an actor in a straight-to-streaming monster movie, “Now the corridors are swarming with zombies who will kill you if they can!”

“Are they armed?” Jenny gulped, realising that the last line of this introduction was probably quite true, given the general nature of the event! 

“Only with their teeth and their terrible claws!” the woman informed her in dread tones. “Pick a weapon to defend yourself but choose wisely! The more deadly weapons are heavier and harder to wield in a small space. The choice is yours!” 

“What do you think?” Jenny turned to her brother. “You up for it?” 

“Why not?” Jeremy grinned. “Sounds like fun!” They rummaged through the assorted weapons on offer to them. Some already seemed to be sticky with blood – clearly this was no simulation! Although tempted by the swords, Jeremy was mindful of the woman’s warning and picked a small hand-axe instead, such as might be used for chopping kindling. Jenny opted to arm herself with a good study baseball bat that she was pretty sure she could swing quite accurately. 

“Well then, after you!” she gave a little bow and held out her arm, indicating that her brother should go ahead. 

“No, no! I insist!” he gave a sweeping bow of mock-chivalry, “Ladies first!”

“How about we go together?” Jenny suggested seriously, excited but nervous to discover what lay in the dark labyrinth ahead.

“Good idea!” Jeremy took a deep breath. “Here we go!” and they stepped forward together. 

To be continued...

Part 3

“This is so cool!” Jenny gushed, looking at the sheet-metal walls of the maze with their various biohazard signs, scratches and splashes of what looked to blood, both real and false, illuminated by a slow strobe to simulate glitching electric lights. There were even background sounds, presumably from some sort of effects CD, all of which added to the creepy atmosphere.

“Yeah!” Jeremy agreed, gripping his axe quite tightly. Killing and being killed was all part of the fun on a night like this, he knew, but the horror movie atmosphere was getting to him and although he was not exactly afraid, he was definitely experiencing quite an adrenaline rush.

“Eww!” Jenny yelped as she stepped on something squishy in the dark. “What’s that?” Bending down, the twins saw that it was a severed human arm from someone around their age, a girl it looked like. But was it from a zombie or one of their victims? A little further down the makeshift corridor with slightly uneven wooden boards for flooring over the grassy lawn which poked around the edges in some places, they came across a sight that made them both yelp!

A little girl, no more than eight years old, was hanging from the ceiling, a hook through her neck and half her face torn away, along with most of what appeared to have once been a vampire dress, shredded exposing one pink nipple against her pale skin and soaked with blood. At her feet lay a plastic, pumpkin-shaped bucket with candy spilling out into the sticky pool of blood on the floor.

“Wow they’re really not playing around in here, are they?” Jeremy exclaimed, gripping his axe tighter. “Be on your guard!” 

“I wonder how many people actually make it out again?” Jenny asked, starting to regret entering this hellish labyrinth. “Maybe we should just turn back?” Agreeing, Jeremy turned around and started to feel him way back toward the entrance which could not have been very far behind them but apparently the family running this attraction had built in hidden doors so the zombie actors could get around and surprise the visitors.

“Arrrgggghhh!” the one-armed teenage zombie girl moaned as she staggered toward them, her remaining arm outstretched and bearing a glove with metal blades mounted on it in the style of Freddy Kruger – clearly this is what had been meant by the “scientist” outside when she mentioned the zombies being armed with claws! They looked razor sharp! 

“Run the other way!” Jeremy yelled to his sister, try not to slip!” Jenny did as he told her, holding her baseball bat out in front of her as she went. Jeremy followed her as fast as he could, walking backwards and waving his axe to ward off the similarly-aged girl who was now chasing them in a slow but determined zombie style, covering more ground than he would have thought possible with her shambling gait. Clearly it had been her arm they saw on the floor, the glove having been removed by whoever it was who collected up the weapons of those who didn’t make it out so they could not be used by other visitors.

“Careful!” Jenny warned, “There’s another body of the floor!” Jeremy glanced behind him and say the body of a boy around thirteen years old laying across the floor, either where he had fallen or deliberately placed to cause a trip hazard. As the lights flickered, he could see the unfortunate visitor’s face was slashed and he was missing an eye – very clearly dead. 

“Keep going!” Jeremy called out, having an idea. “Sorry, mate!” his half-joked quietly to the dead boy before heaving the corpse to its feet – a task nowhere near as easy as he had experted, and throwing it toward the zombie girl who, in her surprise, gave a very human yelp. Before she could regain her composure, Jeremy was on her, kneeling on top of the dead boy and pinning her down. She growled, back in character and flailed at him with her metal claws but Jeremy, making the most of his adrenaline rush, grabbed hold of her wrist with one hand and, with the other, brought the axe down onto her forehead, cracking her skull open and killing her stone dead. 

“I’ll take this, I think!” he yanked the glove off her hand and slid it onto his own then, for good measure, used a few more blows of the axe to completely sever her head and kick it back the way they had come. Suddenly there was a loud scream which he recognised has his sister’s. Leaving the two bodies crumpled on top of each other, he ran towards the sound, only to find himself at a dead end and having to retrace his steps. By the time he found his sister, she was standing triumphantly with the bad over her shoulder and one foot on the collapsed form of a large man in zombie attire, apparently dead and clutching his genitals.

“Took you long enough!” Jenny grinned, “Come on! Let’s find that candy!” 

“I think he’s still breathing!” Jeremy looked closely. “Shouldn’t we finish him off?” 

“Nah!” Jenny laughed, “He’ll think twice before bothering the girl with the bat again even if he wakes up! Leave him to scare the next lot!” They walked on for a bit, both on high alert, before Jenny noticed something different about her brother. “Hey! That’s new!” she looked pointedly at his glove. 

“Yeah! It might be cheating but I figured there was no harm in evening the odds a little!” 

“Nobody said we couldn’t make use of stuff we found!” Jenny shrugged. “Kinda wish I’d picked up that candy bucket now!” 

“It was pretty gross,” her brother reminded her, “I bet there’s a few others laying around!” Sure enough, at the end of the third dead-end they had to double back from, they found a pile of themed candy-buckets as if they had been tossed there. Some broken, others bloody but some quite serviceable. Jenny picked a pumpkin-shaped one like the dead girl’s and Jeremy went for one shaped like a skull. 

Even considering the relatively large garden it was built in, the maze seemed very large – carefully planned to make maximum use of the available space. Clearly a lot of thought and effort had gone into it and neither twin could help feeling rather impressed. They walked for what felt like a suspiciously long time without encountering any zombies, not living ones at least. The de-gloved body of a boy of around ten, a large stab-wound through his chest and his guts spilling out through a massive open wound in his belly sat propped up against the wall. Were they being lulled into a false sense of security or were the family, having lost at least one member to these visitors, giving them a wide berth? 

“Hey look!” Jenny exclaimed as they rounded a corner into a large chamber illuminated with green light, cracked TV screens and safety notices around the walls at the bottom of which were piled more bodies of Halloween revellers. “Looks like we made it!” In the middle of the room was a plinth on which was set a large bowl of individually-wrapped snack-cakes with zombie-themed packaging. 

“Careful!” Jeremy cautioned as his sister reached for some, “It might be a trap!” Jenny gave the plinth an experimental kick. Other than wobbling a little, nothing happened. 

“Don’t know about you!” she laughed, dipping her hand in, “But I think we earned two each at least! Doesn’t look like many folk make it this far anyway!” She dropped two wrapped treats into her purloined bucket then fished around between her breasts for the bits and pieces she had picked up already. Jeremy helped himself to his own reward but, as he dropped his cakes into his bucket, Jenny froze with her hand still buried in her own cleavage and shushed him.

“What?” Jeremy asked, puzzled. 

“Listen!” Jenny urged softly. “Do you hear that?” 

“Hear wha...” her brother started to ask but then he heard it too. A soft, childlike sobbing. They both turned to face the source of the sound and saw a little girl of maybe five or six in a torn pumpkin-themed dress, kneeling hunched over the body of an older girl with a similar hair colour. 

“She must have go left for dead with her sister!” Jenny exclaimed, full of sympathy, setting her bat and bucket down and approaching the crying child. “We have to take her with us!” She knelt down beside the little girl and put her hand on her shoulder. “Hey there.” she spoke softly, “Come with us and we’ll get you out safely!” 

What happened next was over in a couple of seconds but for the twins seemed to last an eternity. 

The crying little girl abruptly ceased her sobbing and turned to face Jenny with a cat-like hiss, revealing her zombie face-paint and claw-gloved hands. She leapt at the older girl and sunk her teeth into Jenny’s shoulder, clawing at her dress. There was a clattering sound as her corset ripped and the remaining pieces of candy came tumbling out. The small girl’s bite was as hard as that of Churchill, the sausage-eating bulldog, and Jenny could not dislodge her although she managed to keep the razor-sharp metal claws away from her eyes.

As he ran to help his sister, axe still in hand, Jeremy felt himself grabbed from behind with strong arms and lifted off the ground. There was a sharp pain in his shoulder as a set of teeth belonging to a big, powerful jaw bit into his shoulder. He tried to defend himself with the axe but his arms were pinned and he could not reach far enough to bother his attacker. Then he remembered glove and curled his finger, driving the blade into the arm which pinned his axe hand. 

Just as he had hoped, this caused the large zombie to momentarily flail his arm, pulling it out of harm’s way. This was all the time Jeremy needed to raise the axe and chop wildly behind himself. There was a genuine roar of pain and the boy fell to the ground with a heavy thud. He dared to glance behind and saw the big man Jenny had knocked out, lumbering around with his hand to a large gash in his cheek which expose the bone and seemed to have take out one eye too. 

With his own attacker momentarily distracted, Jeremy ran to his sister’s aid. The front of Jenny’s corset was ripped to pieces and she was bleeding from several deep cuts on her chest and face but was still fighting. The two battling girls were moving so much it was hard to get a clear swing with the axe or lunge with the glove without risking hurting his sister. 

Taking a calculated risk, Jeremy dropped the axe, allowing it to clatter to the floor, and made a grab with his empty hand for the little zombie girl’s hair. Taking hold of it as hard as he could, he yanked her head backwards, causing her to release her bite, then, once he was sure she was far enough from Jenny’s neck, pushed one of the metal claws through the base of her skull and the other through the back of her neck. The child immediately ceased her attack and spat copious blood as one gore-covered blade erupted through her mouth and the other through her throat. 

With a look of disgust on his face, Jeremy lowered his arm and allowed the zombie corpse to slide off the blades. Jenny’s attacker landed face down on the floor with a crunch as the bones of her face broke from the impact, her own blood rapidly pooling around her. 

There was no time to check Jenny’s wounds, however, as the big man seemed to have regained his composure and was coming for them again. Jeremy looked around on the ground, hunting for his axe but to his surprise, Jenny picked up the bloody, broken corpse of the little girl and held it like a doll, standing her ground as the large zombie lumbered toward them, intent on killing. 

“Get back and stay back!” Jenny told her brother in a steely voice. He was so shocked by the authority in her voice that he did as he was told without question but still had no idea what she was going to do. Was she assuming that the big zombie was the little girl’s father and that the sight of her dead body would give him pause somehow? Surely if that were the case, it would just enrage him further and give him motive for bloody and painful revenge.

Jenny stood still as a stone statue as the large man bore down on her then, quick as a flash, raised the still-gloved hands of the dead zombie girl. The man bent over double, a look of shock on what was left of his face as the eight blades sunk deep into his belly. Before he could stand again, Jenny took a step back, pulling the hands back with a disgusting sucking sound and jabbed a single bladed finger into his remaining eye. The man bellowed again and clutched at his face. 

Still with no emotion on her face, Jenny dropped the doll-like corpse and calmly picked up her bat, giving the man another hefty dose of pain to his nether-regions making him fall to the ground, writhing and clutching himself, blind and in agony. With an ice-like calmness, Jenny walked around her stricken foe until she stood behind his head then brought the bat crashing down. Again and again she whacked until the head was barely recognisable as ever having been human and the body lay motionless. 

Jeremy expected his sister to burst into tears after the intense fight for her life but instead she grinned at him.

“Looks like we won!” she beamed proudly. “Wow! That was intense! I thought I was a gonner when the little one got me!” She found her spilled bucket on the floor and gathered up her treats. “Well for that, I’m taking three!” she laughed and added a third cake to her stash. 

Laughing himself as the adrenaline wore off, Jeremy followed his sister into the dark corridor beyond the large room which, it turned out, led almost directly to the exit.

“Wow, you made it!” the scientist woman grinned as they emerged, torn and bloodied but laughing, Jenny’s small breasts on display for anyone who cared to look, not that there was a shortage of bare female chests of all shapes and sizes that evening to enjoy. “You’re only the second group tonight!”

“Yeah...” Jenny chuckled as she handed back the bat and Jeremy rather reluctantly surrendered the bladed glove. “You might need some more zombies, we… we kinda broke all the ones in there. Hope we’ve not ruined your show?” she asked, showing genuine concern for the woman who, along with her family, had clearly put in so much hard work. 

“Oh don’t worry!” the woman laughed. “There’s plenty more waiting inside, we’ll have the place swarming again in no time! Enjoy the rest of your evening!”

“Thank you!” Jeremy grinned and waved, “You too!”

“I should probably pop home and get cleaned up before I got back on duty...” Jenny looked down at her torn costume, soaked in at least three different people’s blood. “Too bad I wrecked the costume, but I’m sure I can find something slutty that will do!”

“Good call!” Jeremy grinned. “But we’ve got a while yet, let’s check out some more of the displays on the way to ours!” 

To be continued...

Part 4

As the twins made their way slowly along the street, Jenny inspected her wounds. There was a lot of blood, for sure, but nothing that looked especially life-threatening. The cuts certainly stung but there wasn’t a whole lot of pain otherwise. She would shower when she got home and disinfect the cuts then take a good look at them. If they looked unlikely to heal on their own then she could get them checked out in the morning but she was pretty sure that the blades were sharp enough that the cuts would be clean and not leave her with anything other than a few cool scars! In fact she was already starting to think about next Halloween, wondering if she could emphasise them in her costume some how. 

They passed a lawn decked out like a grave yard with various humorous inscriptions on the stones, in the middle of which was a tree that two young boys, naked apart from the sack-cloth hoods over their head, were hanging by the neck. One was still kicking and struggling but the other hung still, the contents of his emptied bowels slowly trickling down his leg. 

“Glad they didn’t put the candy bowl right underneath!” Jenny laughed as she helped herself to some more loot from the bowl on a styrofoam plinth between the two hanging boys. Despite only being around six and eight years old, both boys’ little willies were standing rock hard at roughly eye-level. “Might as well say thank you!” she grinned and stepped up to the older of the two boys, the one who was still kicking, and took his small member in her mouth. 

“Remember not to bite it off!” Jeremy laughed, “I think he’s got enough problems!” Just then, his attention was distracted by a moan from the next lawn and he decided to leave his sister to have her fun and go take a look. 

On a frame tilted about sixty degrees upwards, he found a girl of around thirteen of fourteen spread-eagle and strapped to chains which disappeared into all four corners of the frame, In front of her was a large jar of candy with a crank-handle below it and, below that, a chute, like a sort of dispenser. 

“How does this work, then?” he asked the attractive, naked brunette who appeared to be in a fair amount of discomfort but still smiling. 

“You just turn the handle to get the sweets!” she explained simply. “Sometimes it lets one or two fall out, sometimes it lets a handful out.”

“And I’m guessing turning the handle also pulls your chains a bit tighter?” Jeremy asked, looking carefully at the setup before him. 

“You got it!” the girl grinned. “Turn the handle as often as you like. Each turn brings me a little closer to being torn apart!”

“It’s looking pretty tight already!” the boy ventured. 

“I know, right?” laughed the girl, shifting her shoulders for a bit more comfort, “But people around here seem to be such chickens! I didn’t think I’d last as long as I have!” 

“True!” Jeremy laughed, “You’ve done well so far!” He cranked the handle a full rotation, hearing the chains click as he did so. The girl gasped gave out a moan more of pleasure than of pain as her limbs were pulled visible more taught. Three wrapped candies fell out the chute into Jeremy’s waiting bucket. 

“This looks like fun!” Jenny grinned, sauntering over and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “What do you do?”

“Just turn the handle to get candy!” Jeremy explained. “But every turn pulls… Sorry,” he turned to the restrained girl, “what was your name?” 

“Jessica!” she replied breathily. 

“Hey cool! I’m Jeremy and this is Jenny! All the best names start with jay!” he laughed before turning back to his sister. “Anyway, as I was saying, every turn pulls Jessica’s chains a bit tighter. How’s your friend?”

“Out of action I’m afraid!” Jenny laughed, thinking of the little boy whose thin ejaculate she could still taste in her mouth, “But at least I made sure he was cumming while he was going! I think I earned some more candy!” She took hold of the handle and cranked it, releasing at least a dozen sweets into her bucket.

“Hey! No fair!” Jeremy protested with a laugh. “You got way more!” 

“So have another go!” Jessica dared him after yelping from the tightening chains. That one had actually hurt – she could not be many turns away from dismemberment and was feeling so damn horny. “Not to influence you or anything but the device is rigged so that when the pressure stops, it will release any candy that’s left.”

“What do you think?” Jeremy asked his sister, “Take it in turns until we make her go pop?” To his surprise, Jenny thrust her hand forward and stroked the front of his trousers. “What are you doing?” he asked, embarrassed to realise that his sister now knew how hard he was as the idea of watching this attractive girl torn to pieces.

“Just checking!” she winked, “Didn’t want to make a fool of myself for suggesting something you’re not up for! You’re still a virgin, right?”

“So are you!” Jeremy replied defensively, a petulant tone in his voice.

“Thanks! I know!” Jenny laughed. “How about...” she leaned forward and whispered in her brother’s ear. His eyes went a little wide but he nodded enthusiastically. 

“Hey Jessica?” he called over to the restrained girl, “Lucky for you, we’re both super-hungry for just this type of candy! Here goes!” 

“Mmm thank you!” the teen moaned sweetly, her exposed opening dripping with arousal at the knowledge that any minute now she would be torn limb from limb, naked, out here in the cold where anyone could see. “Enjoy!”

“Oh we well!” Jeremy grinned. “You too!” He and Jenny put their hands close to each other on the handle and started to turn. Candy trickled out the chute as they made one, two, three full rotations. Jessica let out a shriek of pain as her shoulders dislocated.

“Don’t stop!” she begged as the twins hesitated. “Not now! I’m so close!” The twins continued their cranking, looking in awe at the stretched girl rather than at the handle or the candy that dropped periodically into Jenny’s bucket on the grass. How would it look? They both wondered. Would it be slow or sudden?” After the sixth full rotation of the handle, they go their answer! 

At the same time as Jessica’s ear-piercing scream, there was a wet, ripping sound followed by a thud and the clatter of the individually-wrapped candy over-filling the bucket and spilling out onto the grass. The thud was the sound of Jessica’s now-limbless torso hitting the ground, leaving her legs flopped onto the grass, several feet from each other, and her arms dangling from the top of the frame, dripping messily. 

“What are you waiting for?” Jenny grinned, giving her brother a quick shove in the back. He ran over to the bleeding and dying girl and dropped his trousers, revealing his surprisingly impressive erection. 

“Is this okay?” he looked down at Jessica. There was no way she could stop him in any case but she had been nice and he didn’t want her last thoughts to be those of being violated.

“Yes!” she gasped. “Please! I need it so bad!” 

Needing no further encouragement, Jeremy knelt on the sticky, bloody grass and a few seconds later was no longer a virgin. Although like all boys his age he talked a big game and had seen his share of porn, Jeremy did not have much of a clue what he was doing but as he slid in and out of Jessica hot, wet pussy, cheered on by his sister, he found a rhythm and started to feel the sensation build as it did when he made love to his own hand in his bedroom at night. 

Jessica’s eyes fluttered, unfocussed, as her dismembered body went into shock. She never the less thrashed around as arched her back as the inexperienced teen gave her a final orgasm.

“Cum inside her!” Jenny urged. “It’s not like she’s going to get pregnant!” Realising his sister was right, Jeremy pumped away faster and faster while Jenny tried not to giggle at his pale bare butt bobbing up and down. Soon he let out a strangled cry of pleasure as he came for the first time in anything other than a sock. 

Looking down at his lover he saw her head lolled to the side and her eyes glazed. Jessica had breathed her last breath as he shot his load inside her and already the tight pussy gripping his member was growing cold. Carefully, he eased himself out then stood and pulled up his trousers. 

“Feel better?” Jenny grinned, tipping some of the overflowing candy into Jeremy’s bucket and leaving plenty more on the ground for whoever should come along next. 

“Much!” he laughed. “I don’t know if I was any good ‘though. Hope she enjoyed it too!”

“Who cares?” laughed Jenny. “I think she was just grateful for any sort of fuck! And even if you were total rubbish, who’s she going to tell?” 

“True!” conceded Jeremy. “Now it’s my mission to get you fucked by the end of the night!” 

“As long as it’s not by a spit!” Jenny retorted. 

“Spoil-sport!” Jeremy stuck out his tongue. “Hey what’s going on over here? Something sure smells good!” Two houses down, they saw a line of giggling, naked little girls of various ages and sizes, from a skinny little seven year old to a girl of eleven or twelve who, although pretty with lovely hair, could be described with no other word than fat. 

They were all excitedly watching something in the middle of the lawn. As the twins drew a little closer and stepped back into the road to see around the waiting girls, they discovered what it was! 

A boy of about seventeen and a girl a year or two younger, dresses as Sweeney Todd and Mrs Lovett respectively, were putting on a little performance. Jenny and Jeremy joined the small group who had gathered to watch and Jenny recognised the girl as one of her classmates. The boy had to be her older brother and their mother, she knew, ran a local bakery. They were just eyeing the three small meat pies on an otherwise empty tray on a little table at the front of the lawn and wondering if it was okay to take one, both having had quite enough sugar for the time being, when the kind-faced mother came out of the house with a fresh batch, straight out of the oven and piping hot!

“Do help yourselves!” she urged the onlookers, picking up the old tray and putting the new one in its place, “But be careful not to touch the tray, it’s really hot!” Everyone, including the twins, gratefully tucked in to the savoury treat and watched the scene unfolding in front of them. 

The infamous Demon Barbour of Fleet Street beckoned forth his next victim, a cute red-head of around nine years old. She skipped forward excitedly and settled herself in the chair, breathing heavily and obviously excited. The audience laughed as Sweeney took his over-sized scissors and gave her a comically bad haircut. The girl herself giggled as she saw clumps of her hair join the veritable heap on the grass around the chair. Then Sweeney stood behind her and, with melodramatic flair, took out a large straight razor and brandished it to the audience. 

Then, with no warning to the girl in the chair, he pulled her head back and cut her throat deeply. The audience gasped then cheered as she spluttered bloodily before slumping, either already dead or so close to being as to make no practical difference. Sweeney then pulled a lever beside the chair which tipped it forward, pitching the body out and onto the grass.

Mrs Lovett then came over and took hold of the girl’s hands, dragging her over to a table beside an over-sized grinder that a smaller boy the twins had not noticed before, dressed as an urchin, was stood beside. As Sweeney hosed down and wiped his chair ready for the next victim, Mrs Lovett heaved the carcass up onto the table and took it apart quite cleanly with a larger-than-average cleaver. Although she remained in character the whole time, the girl clearly knew what she was doing. 

Once the body was chopped up, the pieces were fed into the grinder and the boy began to turn the handle. There was a crunching sound and bloody mulch began to flop out of the spout, into a waiting bucket. Presumably once she took it inside, the baker had some way of filtering out the bone fragments before using it to fill the delicious pies the trick-or-treaters were enjoying. There was clearly going to be far too much just for the night’s celebrations but Jenny supposed the pies would be on sale in the baker’s shop for some days to come.

As the next willing victim, the little blonde seven year old, hopped up into the chair, Jenny noticed the fat girl talking animatedly with the girls closest to her in the line, presumably her friends. They seemed to be encouraging her to do something, giving her urging little shoves. A few minutes later, as the little blonde lay in a bloody heap on the grass, the baker came out with a fresh tray of pies and the little huddle of girls called out to her, beckoning her over. 

The woman set down her pies and went to listen to the girls who spoke too softly for the audience to hear. The woman seemed to frown for a moment then looked at the big girl thoughtfully. She said something which, from the accompanying gestures she made seemed to be along the lines of “let me check” then went over to the grinder which was currently being fed with pieces of the little blonde. With a thoughtful frown on consideration, she peered into the large funnel at the top then leaned on it aggressively, testing its tolerance for weight then, apparently satisfied, she shrugged, smiled and nodded at the eagerly expectant girls. This was apparently the news they had been hoping for as the three friends bounced excitedly and the big girl was patted on the shoulders in a congratulatory manner by the others. 

Intrigued and puzzled, the performing siblings walked over to their mother, breaking character for a moment to ask what was going on. When it was explained to them, they both looked a little shocked but quickly broke into broad grins. 

“Well, good people!” Sweeney addressed the audience in his usual melodramatic tones, “It seems we have a piggy among us who seeks not the sweet caress of my blade. Come forth, my dear!” He held out his hand and, giggling and blushing a little, the pretty, fat girl left the others and came to join him in the middle of the lawn. “It seems Ellie here wants to visit our special friend in one piece!” He gestured to the grinder, generating an audible gasp from the audience. “Is that so, my dear?” 

“Oh yes!” Ellie grinned ear to ear. “Grind me up for your pies!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Sweeney exclaimed in mock incredulity. “I run a respectable barbers’ shop, my dear!” the generated a chuckle from everyone, Ellie included. Just then, their mother emerged from the house once more, this time carrying a set of kitchen steps which she set down beside the grinder. “Come, my dear. Let me escort you to your fate!” He took Ellie’s hand and led her to the grim machine. His sister, Mrs Lovett, took her other hand and the helped her up the steps and lift her thick leg over to stand in the funnel. 

“This way?” Ellie asked, giggling, “Or this way?” She turned and wiggled her rump toward the audience who all laughed, clapped and cheered for her. 

“Whichever way you like, my dear!” declared Sweeney.

“Hmm… I think I want to see everyone’s faces!” Ellie turned and faced her audience again, giving them a happy wave. 

“Boy! Begin mincing this piggy!” the older brother ordered and the little lad began to crank then handle. Ellie could not help but yelp as the turning blades began to slice into her feet, grab hold of the bone in her leg and drag her down. The audience now looked on in silent awe as blood spurted up around the top of the funnel and Ellie brazenly began to rub herself between her meaty lips, moaning in pleasure as everything below her knees was turned to mince-meat.

It had to hurt – there was no way being ground up alive could not, but still she managed not to cry out as her juicy thighs disappeared and she continued to sink. “Hey look!” she proclaimed cheerfully, pointing with her unoccupied hand at the red slurry which spewed forth from the machine that was slowly but surely destroying her young body, “There go my feet!” Everyone chucked as she got sucked lower and lower.

The half-minced girl began to masturbate more furiously now, desperate to cum before she had no hand left to touch herself with or, for that matter, anywhere to touch! She closed her eyes and tipped back her head, letting out her first cry but it was not of pain or fear but rather of orgasm just as her rump, vulva and the hand that stimulated it was claimed by the grinder. Everyone cheered for her with genuine warmth as she raised her remaining hand with a thumbs-up, gulping and spitting out blood as her big belly was minced. She could not survive any longer, there was simply not enough of her left but she still managed a final friendly wave before her head slumped back and she was no more. The audience cheered again as Mrs Lovett used the cleaver to hack off her head and added it to the barrel beside the grinder into which, moments later, the last remaining pieces of Ellie disappeared. 

“Wow!” Jeremy exclaimed, helping himself to another delicious fresh pie. “That’s going to be hard to beat!”

“I know, right?” Jenny agreed. “Come on, let’s get home before we’re distracted again. I’ll be needed back at the game soon and I bet your friend is getting bored standing in for you and wanting to take another turn on the wheel!”

To be continued...

Part 5

Not feeling like going inside and risking missing any of the festivities, Jeremy lingered on the front steps while Jenny went inside to shower and change out of her ruined costume. It was fun just sitting for a while, watching the trick-or-treaters of all ages passing by in costumes ranging from supermarket off-the-peg jobs, through simple home made ones to elaborate creations which they must have been working on all year and some in nothing but body-paint! 

It did not take long for Jenny to come out in fresh goth makeup, black fishnets and the boots and black rockabilly dress she had worn when she and her friends went to a metal concert in the Summer.

“How do I look?” she did a little twirl, “Spooky enough?” 

“Yup! You don’t scrub up too badly!” chuckled Jeremy. “Let’s head back the other way, see some more of the entertainment as we go!” 

“Hey Jenny!” a happy voice called out as few houses down and Jenny saw her friend Amy from school, stark naked and standing next to a large cast-iron cooking pot that already had two teen girls sat in – a pale, slim red-head and a stunning black girl with large breasts. Amy was blonde like the twins with honey-coloured skin and an athletic physique. Around the pot stood four boys around the same age as the girls, wearing shaggy neon wigs and grass-skirts. Three were holding plastic spears and the fourth was using a giant wooden spoon to stir the girl-stew. “Fancy some stew?” 

“Looks great!” Jenny laughed, “But I don’t think I can wait for you to be done!” 

“Nah, we’re the top-up!” Amy grinned. “One sec, then I’ll explain.” One of the boys held her hand as she climbed the two wooden steps set up next to the steaming, simmering pot then swung her legs over the side and lowered herself in with a contented sigh as if getting into a nice hot bath at the end of a busy day. 

“Anyway,” she turned around in the pot and folded her arms over the side to chat more easily, “we’re the second lot of girls in the pot tonight, the stews already good to go!” As if to demonstrate, the busty black girl picked up a small piece of meat that floated past, popped it into her mouth then licked her fingers seductively, staring straight at Jeremy and making him blush. The boys happened to move then and the twins spotted the three spikes set up at the back of the garden – three empty, waiting, and three with very pretty young heads impaled upon them. 

“I’ll take some!” Jeremy grinned, “Smells great!”

“Yeah too too!” agreed Jenny. One of the boys ladled some into styrofoam cups and handed them over. The twins took them and also the offered plastic spoons. “Wow this is great!” Jenny grinned.

“Sure is!” Jeremy agreed. “Happy cooking, ladies!” They wandered on a little bit when they game to another garden which seemed to have a sort of game set up. Presumably a few different households had clubbed together as there were nine living children clearly part of the setup and at least three dead ones in a heap over to the side. At the front of the lawn, next to the pavement, was a table on which was set a plate of cakes, to the left of which was a Mongolian-style horse bow with six blunt-headed arrows and on the right was a BB gun designed to look like a wild west rifle. 

As they wandered over, curious, they were approached by a boy of eleven or twelve in what could best be described as half a cowboy outfit. He wore a stetson, suede vest, chaps, cowboy boots and nothing else! The twins finished their stews and dropped the cups into one of the bins that had been set up to reduce little at the event. 

“Well howdy, pardners!” the boy greeted them in a cowboy drawl, “Fancy havin’ a go at this here game we got for you good folks?” 

“Sure!” Jenny grinned, helping herself to a cake and taking a bite, “What do we do?” The boy began to explain and they both listened attentively, munching on the chocolate cupcakes. There was a fairly even split of boys and girls joining in, between the ages of nine and twelve from the looks of them. Some were dressed like the boy, girls too, and others were “Red Indians” dressed in only a feather headband, necklace and some war-paint on their faces and chests. Right now, a cowboy of about twelve and an Indian girl of ten, her naturally dark hair tied into twin plaits down either side of her head, were tied to tall wooden poles, as thick as lamp-posts, driven into the ground. The boy’s moderately-sized member was rock hard and standing proud.

Above both were poised large tomahawk axes, fixed to the poles by their bases so that, if released, they would swing downwards with considerable force. Next to each was a rather battered-looking metal target, no more than an inch and a half across. 

“Three shots each!” the half-naked boy explained, “Shoot the cow-poke with the injun bow and the injun with with rifle, make sense?” The twins agreed and took up their positions, Jenny favouring the bow and Jeremy setting the stock of the rifle against his shoulder. Jenny wondered for a moment why there was no net to keep stray arrows from breaking the house windows but when she drew the bow, she realised it was not especially powerful. She aimed at the small metal disk high about the aroused boy’s head and took a shot, missing entirely. Jeremy’s first pellet clipped the edge of the target but was too far from the centre to trigger the mechanism. They both prepared themselves for their second shot. This time Jeremy was quite far wide of the mark but Jenny’s arrow bounced off the pole itself, so close! After wishing each other luck, they made their third shots simultaneously. There was a metallic pinging sound and a whoosh followed by a dull thud!

Jeremy felt like he was watching in slow motion as his pellet hit the dead centre of the target and the axe was released, slicing an arc through the air before embedding itself deep between the naked girl’s round, pink nipples. He jumped up and punched the air in victory, noting that his sister’s arrow had once again missed its mark. The waiting cowboys and indians, as well as those few who had gathered to watch, clapped and cheered for him as the corpse was added to the pile, the axe reset and a fresh “captive”, a boy this time, just as excited to be there as his cowboy counterpart, was tied to the pole. 

“How about one of them?” Jeremy suggested to his sister as she gave him a congratulatory hug, “They both look like they’ve got the equipment to get the job done?” 

“True!” Jenny frowned a little, “But all it takes is for someone to get bored of waiting to play while I’m getting my jollies and I end up with an axe in the back! No thank you!” 

“Fair point!” Jeremy laughed as they wandered on. “Hey! This looks more up your street!” Set up on the lawn they were now approaching was what could only be described as an S&M dungeon with five teenage boys, aged between fourteen and seventeen, restrained naked by various devices. One was strapped to an X-shaped black frame and had several lash-marks across his torso and thighs, another was chained with his hands above his head and two youngsters, a brother and sister of about seven or eight, were having great fun burning him with heated metal pokers. What really drew Jenny’s eye, however, was the handsome boy of around sixteen with dark hair just past his ears who was tied in a kneeling position to a post in the ground, his hands tied behind his back and a thick metal band around his neck. His manhood, like those of all the “prisoners”, was incredibly hard. Above him was a jar of sweets much like the girl who was torn to pieces had had. Of the other two prisoners, one was in a sort of metal cage that seemed to give him powerful electric shocks every thirty seconds or so, of varying intensity depending on how a dial was turned and the final one was staked out flat on his back, covered in bruises and bumps from multiple kickings, including the one he was currently receiving from a girl of thirteen or fourteen. 

Presiding over all of this was a girl of no more than twelve at the absolute most, wearing a tight PVC dress, black stockings, studded bracelets and choker and PVC thigh-boots with vicious heels. She was carrying a sturdy black whip that she lashed at her “prisoners” from time to time. 

“Hello!” she smiled at Jenny, “Would you like to help me punish the bad boys? They’ve been ever so bad and need teaching a lesson!” 

“Well I was wondering,” Jenny asked, unable to help herself smiling at the sight of the cute but vicious little girl, “what’s the deal with him? He doesn’t look too battered yet! And how do I get the candy?” 

“Oh well he’s a very bad boy indeed!” the little girl practically purred, using the handle of her whip to make him look up and her. “To get a candy, simply twist the handle, one sweet per twist!” Jenny peered around behind the boy and realised that the band around his neck was a garrotte and twisting the handle would make it tighter and tighter until it choked him to death. 

“I see!” Jenny grinned, “A very bad boy indeed! Any limits on how many times I can turn the handle?” 

“Nope!” laughed the petite dominatrix, “Turn it as many times as you like!”

“And are there any rules forbidding me to have some fun with him while I do it?”

“None what so ever!” the little girl laughed. 

“Splendid!” Jenny grinned, placed her candy bucket under the mechanism to catch what fell out and began to straddle the helpless boy who was not looking at all upset by this turn of events. 

“Hey!” her brother called out. “Want me to hold your panties for you?” 

“No need!” Jenny grinned as she hitched up her skirt, “I didn’t put any on!” Carefully and deliberately she lowered herself onto the boy’s waiting erection. He opened his mouth to speak but she slapped him hard on the cheek. “No, bad boy! You don’t talk!” His eyes went a little wide and he nodded obediently, clearly knowing exactly what was about to happen to him and not in the least but troubled by it. 

Cheered on both by her brother and the “Dungeon Mistress”, the horny young teen began to ride the boy hard, grabbing hold of the handle behind his neck with a hand either side and giving it a twist.

“One piece!” she gasped as she heard the clatter, then made another twist. “Two pieces! Three pieces! Four pieces!” The boy’s face was very red now and she could see the metal collar starting to really squeeze his throat. This only made her more aroused, and him from what she could feel. She began to ride him even harder, bouncing up and down accompanied by the cheers and encouragement of the not inconsiderable audience that had gathered to watch the impromptu show. 

“Five pieces!” she informed her victim-lover, “Think you can give me ten?” The boy’s eyes were bulging now but he made no cry of protest as she turned the handle an sixth then seventh time, each clatter of candy bringing his final breath closer. As she turned the handle for piece eight, Jenny began to climax, giving the boy a momentary respite from further turns as she tossed her golden hair back and screamed in passion. “Piece nine!” she twisted the handle once more and watched the boy’s face blacken at the same moment as she felt him ejaculate powerfully inside her. By the time he was done cumming, he was clearly dead, head tipped to the side and tongue lolling out. “Ten!” Jenny turned the garrotte a final time for good measure before standing up and taking a bow to her audience, leaving the still-erect penis of the corpse glazed with a mix of her juices and his own semen. 

“You didn’t use any protection!” Jeremy reminded her anxiously as she rejoined him, “And you let him cum inside you!” 

“It’s fine!” Jenny grinned, swinging her bucket as the finally began to walk back to the middle of the cul-de-sac and their respective attractions. “I don’t plan on surviving the evening anyway!” 

To be continued...

Part 6

“Wait, what?” Jeremy put his hand on his sister’s shoulder and she spun around.

“What? I have to get back to the game!” she frowned at him. 

“What you said just now, about not planning on surviving the evening? What was that all about?”

“It’s what tonight’s about isn’t it?” Jenny grinned, “The thrill of danger? Random, gruesome death around every corner?”

“Yeah but...” Jeremy struggled to find the right words. “You mean you’re gonna try and get yourself killed?” 

“Oh there’ll be no trying!” he eyes sparkled. “Do or do not, after all!” she giggled as she quoted one of her brother’s heroes back to him. “Gonna join me?” 

“But why?” Jeremy persisted, ignoring the question for the moment. “You never said anything about this before! Are you more badly hurt than I thought you were? Did something happen?”

“No.” Jenny admitted. “It was just...” she thought for a moment then decided to give her brother the full explanation. “While I was fucking that boy, and choking him at the same time,” she explained, “it occurred to me that we’ve only had half the fun there is to be had on this night. Sure, we’ve had some adventures and done some pretty cool killing but on a night that’s all about killing and being killed, to stick to only killing is a bit like being given an ice cream sundae and only eating the cream on the top. Sure, it’s delicious and enjoyable but a bit of a waste and totally missing out on the best bit!”

“Well okay!” Jeremy replied, a little uncertainly. “Just remember you’ve got jobs to do yet!”

“Oh I know!” Jenny gave a dismissive wave, heading back in the direction of her game. “I’ll get everything done first! Couldn’t miss the roasting carousel could I? Not after I put all the trouble into planning it!” 

Chuckling and shaking his head at his sister’s rather bizarre behaviour, Jeremy made his way back to the knife-throwing game, swinging his very full bucket of candy. 

“Oh you made it back then!” Suzie laughed, taking off the hat and coat and handing them back to him. “We were starting to think a werewolf had eaten you!” 

“Sorry, got kinda distracted!” Jeremy laughed, glancing at the cart behind the wheel and noticing five more bodies had joined Helen while he and Jenny were gone. 

“Manage to get your dick sucked?” Suzie asked, adjusting his collar and trying to wipe some of the blood off his face with a spit-coated thumb. 

“Something like that!” chuckled Jeremy. “Who’s next up?” 

“I know we normally let the contestants pick,” Suzie sighed, “but I am so over-due a turn! I signed up to get knives thrown at me and I’ve been spending most of the evening so far filling in for you! Wish me luck?” she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and began to mount the wheel. 

“Step right up!” Jeremy called once he had got her strapped in and the balloons in place. “Step up and try your luck!” A boy of about ten waved his hand desperately, indicating that he wanted a turn. Jeremy explained the rules and handed him the knives. He set the wheel spinning and stepped back, keeping half his attention on the boy who didn’t seem to have much clue how to throw the knives so that they’d even reach the wheel, let alone pop any balloons or stab the girl holding them, and half on the young man who had picked up the over-sized rubber mallet to see if he was strong enough to ring the bell and take the head off the pretty brunette showgirl currently strapped into the guillotine. 

The man’s failed attempt was met with derisive jeers from his friends, each of who stepped up in turn to try their hand. Due to the high-stakes nature of the game, the mechanism was designed so as to make ringing the bell very difficult indeed. Despite the way the game was presented, as a test of strength, success relied far more on technique than brute force – a technique that any contestant might hit upon by chance but which was, ironically, unlikely to work if the button was hit with too much force. Having completed her three turns for this round, the girl was released and a tall red-head took her place as the final member of the group, the shortest but probably best-looking among them, took the hammer. 

Cheered on half-heartedly by his friends as Jeremy commiserated with the young boy who had failed to pop a single balloon and began touting for the next contestant, the man swung the hammer in a wide arc and hit the button just right. The little hammer shot its way up the post and dinged the bell. As the group of young men cheered and congratulated their friend with more than a little incredulity, the blade fell with a metallic whoosh followed by a dull thud and the showgirl’s head fell into the waiting basket. 

The witch trial would soon be getting under way, after which Jenny knew people would be wanting to eat. She took her turn in the shed once more, delivering six more blow-jobs, some more enthusiastic than others, and witnessing four more over-confident men lose their manhood to the dog who, although far less hungry than at the start of the evening, was never the less having the time of his life. 

When her shift was over, she went to supervise the roasting carousel where the five volunteers were already helping with the preparations, rubbing each other with the same oil that was being used to grease the thick vertical skewers to ease the spitting. There would be five girls roasting that night rather than the usual three, and all three years apart in age so as to provide a variety of flavours to suit all tastes. The eldest to be cooked was seventeen years old and the youngest only five with the other three being eight, eleven and fourteen. 

The carousel was a large, rotating disc with the heating element in the middle. Each spit was also one its own rotating plate so that the girls would cook kebab-style, turning on the spot while the whole device turned, providing great views of all the meat for the many who were sure to gather to watch the spectacle. 

To be continued...Part 7

“So, everyone ready?” Jenny grinned, clasping her hands together. The five meat girls all affirmed that they were. The two smaller ones, sisters named Rebecca and Stacy were hugging and bouncing up and down excitedly. They would definitely need helping onto their spits while the older girls could probably manage themselves, making use of the small step-stool.

“Don’t forget to take this away once you turn the heating element on!” the woman who had delivered and helped to set up the hired device had warned Jenny when she showed her the small plastic step designed to fit around the poles. “There was a church group in the summer, hired it for their garden party, they forgot and left it on the platform and it melted completely! Took ages to peel it off the surface!” 

“Don’t worry!” Jenny had laughed and assured her. “I won’t forget!” 

The five oily girls chattered excitedly while the audience who had gathered around to watch them spitted called out encouragement and snapped photographs. It was decided that little Stacy, the smallest and cutest of all the meat-girls, with her podgy belly and mop of blonde curls, should go first. Her sister Rebecca went up the steps ahead of her to help and Jenny also lifted herself up onto the platform. She was the organiser of this part of the festivities after all, had found the cooking device for hire and had personally selected the five recruits from among the many volunteers so it only felt right to help with this part of the preparations. 

As suspected, even when stood on the stool, the spike came nearly to Stacy’s chest and there was no way she’d be able to climb onto it herself. 

“Here.” Jenny smiled, taking hold of the little girl under her arms. “I’ll lift you up and Rebecca can guide you on, okay?” The cute piglet nodded and giggled as the teenager lifted her while her sister grabbed her waist. “Okay, here we go!” Jenny positioned the little girl above the spike on which she would roast and lowered her until the tip was between her ass cheeks. The older girls would be impaled through their vaginas but it had been decided that, due to Stacy’s size, the “back door” would be more appropriate for her. 

“It tickles!” Stacy giggled, kicking her feet and provoking affectionate laughter from the audience. 

“This might hurt a little bit,” Jenny informed her kindly, “but not too much and not for too long.” She begin to lower Stacy onto the spike. The small girl moaned and struggled a little involuntarily but her sister held her firmly and pushed her hips down onto the vertical spit until she could stand on the stool. “You’re doing great!” Jenny informed her, “Now in a moment I’m going to take the stool away and you’re going to slide down. Bend your knees as you go and kneel down. Make sure you tip your head back so the spit can come out, okay?” The the little girl nodded, tears in her eyes from the pain but a brave smile still on her face.

Rebecca held her little sister while Jenny pulled the stood away from under her feet then, carefully, they both helped to lower the little piglet onto the spike, Stacy obediently bending her knees as she lowered until the tip reached the back of her throat. Splashing noises and cheering from the main performance area told Jenny that this year’s batch of accused witches were currently experiencing the trial by water. 

“Tip your head back!” she advised the little girl and Jenny did as she was told. All those gather to watch, including the other girls who would cook by her side, clapped and cheered as the oiled metal erupted out of her mouth and she sank to her knees, her juicy little body fully impaled. Jenny secured her wrists behind her back with the metal cooking twine then it was Rebecca’s turn. 

Standing on the stool on tip-toes, the eight year old was able to position the tip between her own puffy lips, the thick metal pushing an inch or so into her tight, virginal vagina. She bit her lip and moaned a little, as much from pleasure as from pain, then began to lower herself as her sister had done, Jenny standing by to assist should she need it. She let out a gasp of pain as the spike pierced her cervix but that quickly faded to a dull, burning sensation as it forced its way through her body. Once she was sure that Rebecca was far enough mounted to be able to stand, Jenny removed the stool and the pretty eight year old straitened her legs, only to begin bending them once more as she slowly, willingly impaled herself. She did not need to be told when to tip her head and soon she too was kneeling on the metal surface of her own cooking plate, ready to be tied. 

The remaining three girls followed suit in their turn and soon all were ready to begin cooking. Once everyone was in place, Jenny gave a small speech from the cooking platform thanking the girls for the gift of their meat, thanking those who had gathered for coming to watch and wishing everyone bon appetite! Remembering the very important instructions, she took the stool with her as she dismounted the steps to switch the device on.

The activation button was theatrically large and coloured green. As the watchers applauded her for pressing it, Jenny felt a little like a celebrity switching on the town Christmas lights! The electric heating elements began to glow orange and, with a heavy, grinding sound, the main platform began to rotate clockwise while the girls on their individual plates began to spin slowly in the opposite direction.

“Excuse me?” A polite voice asked as Jenny stepped back. “You’re Jenny, right? I was told it was you I needed to speak to?” Jenny turned and saw a girl of around her own age with long dark hair in a pony-tale and apparently wearing nothing but a bath-robe. This, combined with her scrubbed, makeup-free face gave her the distinct look of someone who had just got out of the shower. 

“Yes,” she smiled. “I’m Jenny?”

“Hannah.” the girl held out her hand to shake hers, smiling politely. “My dad asked me to come talk to you. You are in charge, right?”

“I guess!” Jenny laughed. “My brother and I did most of the organising for sure!” 

“Great!” Hannah grinned. “My dad’s Vincent Stoker, of Stoker’s House of Humanity?”

“Oh wow, really?” Jenny felt a little star-struck. Stoker’s House of Humanity was a rather famous local attraction, much like a traditional wax-work museum but with a twist that all his figures were not wax-works or sculptures of any kind but real human bodies that had been preserved. She remembered reading on a school visit that many were cadavers but some were volunteers. There were men, women and children of all ages in any number of positions and settings, including those made to resemble historical figures such as Kings and Queens or dressed in traditional costumes from around the world, with the bodies chosen, where possible, to reflect the ethnicity of those who would normally wear such clothing. There was even a display of prehistoric cave-dwellers dressed in furs and animal skins. 

What had really stuck in Jenny’s mind, however, was the display of human aging. On rotating wheels, much like the one on which the five girls were roasting, were naked figures – one wheel of males and another of females. The youngest on each was a baby, artificially propped up, then a toddler of maybe eighteen months, a child of four, a child of eight, a preteen of eleven or twelve, a young teen around the age of fourteen, an older teen of maybe eighteen, a young adult in their early twenties, a mature adult in their mid thirties, one of around fifty, another of around seventy and finally, next to the baby so that the two could represent the beginning and the end of the journey, an elderly person of ninety or more. 

Jenny had not been able to help imagining herself as one of the teen figures, posed on public display, her naked body on show for anyone willing to pay the entrance fee. The thought gave her a cold thrill. Was the teenage red-head on display with her perky little breasts and appealing tuft of hair between her legs the victim of an accident, preserved well enough to hide any damage? Had she died of some disease that had eaten her from the outside but left her face and body beautiful? Or was she, as Jenny rather suspected, one of those who had volunteered? Giving up her life and body for this pseudo immortality? 

“Oh yes! I’ve know it well!” Jenny grinned when Hannah asked if she’d heard of the attraction. “So what can I do for you?” 

“Well, see, Dad’s just bought the building next door the museum. You know, the old cinema?” Jenny nodded. “He’s going to open a second one, Stoker’s House of Horrors!” 

“That sounds really cool!” Jenny grinned. 

“I know, right?” agreed Hannah. “Anyway, it’s going to be full of cool, gross stuff like people getting tortured or beheaded or having their guts ripped out. That sort of thing!” 

“A bit like tonight?” laughed Jenny. 

“Exactly! We’re sure to get quite a lot of volunteers, especially after he does the demonstration with me in about half an hour, but we were thinking…” Jenny’s eyes went a little wide at the casual mention from this pretty girl that she was half an hour away from becoming a taxidermy specimen, but she did not interrupt, “Since Dad’s going to be messing up the bodies anyway and there’s plenty of dead people here who are pretty messed up already so do you think he could have their skins?”

“Oh right!” Jenny paused and thought for a moment. “It’s a great idea but we did promise the meat to the animal shelter and that homeless centre so I don’t know if...”

“That’s the beauty of it!” Hannah explained, “Dad just needs the skins, and some of the guts but I don’t think anyone will miss those really! You can still donate all the meat, some of it will just be skinless, which a lot of meat needs to be for cooking anyway!”

“Well if you put it that way,” grinned Jenny, “I don’t see any problem at all! Please tell your dad he’s welcome to collect up any bodies he wants and harvest the skins.” Hannah beamed, very happy to have good news to take back to the open-sided caravan where her dad was setting up ready for the demonstration. “So you said you’re helping him with a demonstration in half an hour? You mean he’s going to skin and stuff you?” 

“That’s right!” beamed Hannah, “Cool, isn’t it? He’s going to preserve me as a vampire for the entrance! Everything’s set up!”

“Sounds awesome!” Jenny grinned. “I’m definitely coming to watch!” 

“I’ll look out for you!” Hannah hugged her. “And thanks again about the skins! Dad will be so pleased!” 

Now that the cooking had started, Jenny decided she might as well go and watch the end of the witch trial and the burning. Following tradition, all other activities, games and side-shows had shut down while the trial was going on so that everyone who wanted to could go watch. Everyone apart from the five meat-girls of course, all of whom were still very much alive and turning in front of the glowing element. 

“Hey, stranger!” Jeremy waved to his sister when he saw her approaching. “How’s dinner looking?” 

“Pretty damn good actually!” Jenny grinned, “So glad we pushed the boat out a bit and went for the five-girl roaster! So, who have we got this year?” She looked up at the stage, remembering when she had been among the finalists the year before, how thrilling it had been to stand naked in front of so many onlookers while enduring various tortures to see who would win the chance to be burned at the stake!

It seemed that this year’s competition was down to the final two, and they were quite a contrast! There was a busty girl of about seventeen, her hair dyed a shocking neon purple, and a thin little girl who could not have been more than ten with natural brown hair and a green-painted face. The makeup had run a little and stained her chest which was flat apart from her bulging nipples, one of which had a skewer forced through it, as did the left breast of the buxom teen. 

Noticing this, Jenny subconsciously touched her own breast where the skewer had pierced the year before. Now she had only little white scars on either side of her small breast to remind her of the injury, and the skewer itself of course which she kept in the drawer of her night-stand. 

The iron balls were being heated for the final trial – the trial by fire! Each girl would have to hold the hot metal ball for as long as she could. Whoever held on for the longest was deemed to be using dark magic to protect herself from the pain and was therefore the witch who must be burned. As the Witchfinder General bellowed at the audience, the junior Witchfinder took the balls out with tongs, one in each hand. He carried them over to the waiting witches who each held out a hand. Both winced as the hot metal ball was dropped onto their waiting palms but, while the young girl gripped hers, the older girl allowed hers to roll off her open hand, landing heavily on the wooden stage and rolling a little before dropping onto the grass. 

“Oops!” she grinned with mock surprise. “Butter-fingers!” she then turned and high-fived the younger girl before slapping her on her surprisingly round rump. “Have fun!” she grinned as she blew kisses to the audience and descended the steps. It was only then that the resemblance between the two girls hit Jenny – clearly they were sisters! From the happy look on the younger girl’s face, this had been a plan from the start! Big sister would help her eliminate the competition then “throw” the game in the last round, granting her the honour of being burned. Well, no matter how this moment had been arrived at, the spectacle everyone was waiting for was at hand! It was time to burn the witch!

To be continued...

Part 8

“Looking forward to this bit?” Jeremy asked his sister as the happy but nervous looking little girl was prepped for her “execution”

“Oh yeah!” grinned Jenny, “Just hope it works! We couldn’t exactly test it, y’know?”

“Yeah… I can imagine that would have been tricky!” her brother laughed. “But it looked good with the balloon didn’t it?” 

“True!” Jenny agreed. “Let’s see how well it works with a real little witch!” They and the other organisers had been very careful not to let too many people know about this new formula which Jenny and her friends had cooked up with the help of their chemistry teacher at school. In principal it worked the same as the substance used in previous years which would make the burning girl expel blue flames from her mouth then explode in a ball of pale blue light reducing all but her extremities to charred bones in an instant, and in fact it used that very substance as a base, but they’d been able to add a few little surprises!

As the crowd clapped and cheered, led enthusiastically by the witch’s big sister who had remained naked other than her pointy hat and had taken a front-and-centre position after coming down from the stage to cheer her little sister on, her ample bosom bouncing as she did so, the assistant Witchfinder forced the hose down the young girl’s throat and the Witchfinder General poured the liquid, slowly and surely, from its barrel into the funnel. Everyone watched as the girl’s flat belly swelled making her look improbably pregnant. When the barrel was emptied, the two witchfinders led her, sobbing and protesting theatrically, any authenticity belied by the broad grin on her cute, green-painted face, to the pyre and tied her to the stake. 

“Now the witch shall pay for her sins!” The Witchfinder General bellowed, “And may God have mercy on her blackened soul!” He took a burning torch from its stand in the corner of the stage and lit the kindling. Soon the pyre burst into flame. The girl’s pale skin reddened and blistered and her cries of pain were no longer fake. 

“Here we go!” Jenny grinned, gripping her brother’s hands tightly as the flames started to lap around the girl’s swollen belly. The girl’s head tipped back almost involuntarily as she felt the pressure mounting inside her, like the worst ever case of heartburn or trapped wind, and the coloured plume erupted from her mouth but instead of the expected blue it was purple in colour. The audience gasped and let out enthusiastic exclamations as the plume changed first to red, then to green, then to orange. “Working well so far!” Jenny beamed proudly, “Now for the big finish!” The bright flash came as expected and the girl’s blackened bones were visible for a few moments before collapsing into the flames but the light which now retracted, collapsing in on itself, was not blue but orange, fading back through the colours of the plume until the last lingering elements were purple. Far more spectacular than the sparks that flew all around from the tiny iron filings and specs of magnesium which had been mixed in with the liquid. 

“Well, I’d call that a success!” Jeremy hugged his sister as the crowd started to disperse, eager to get back to the games or in search of some food. “Well done!”

“Thanks! At least I won’t be forgotten soon!” Jenny laughed. “Talk about going out with a bang!”

“So you’re still set on getting snuffed tonight?” her brother asked, not sounding especially upset or even concerned, just curious. “They way you took out that zombie made me think you had a pretty strong survival instinct!” 

“Oh there’s a big difference between letting myself get killed though my own incompetence and choosing to be snuffed in some fun way!” she reminded him. “But I don’t just want to end up as another body on the heap tonight, it has to be special!”

“Too right!” Jeremy agreed. “We organised pretty much this whole thing, we ought to leave our mark even if we don’t survive it!” 

“Oh?” Jenny quickly picked up on her brother’s wording, “You’re coming with me?”

“Only if it seems worth my while!” he grinned. 

“Oh I think I can make you an offer you can’t refuse!” she licked her lips slowly, eyes sparkling. “Come on, there’s something I want to show you!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the performance area. As they passed, they noticed that, while the older three girls still seemed to be alive as they roasted, the younger two were gone and their meat was starting to brown nicely. Jenny wondered if it was because of the spits doing proportionally more damage to their little bodies or whether they simply could not survive the heat as well as the bigger girls could? Not that it really mattered – none of them were coming off alive and, from the size of the crowd that had now gathered around to watch, there was no shortage of people looking forward to eating them!

“Where are we going?” Jeremy asked, slightly out of breath.

“You’ll see!” Jenny grinned, dragging him further down the street, past various entertaining and gory side-shows which, by this point in the evening, included an awful lot of corpses of all shapes, sizes and ages! Eventually they reached what she was looking for, the open-sided caravan with its awning in front in which Vincent Stoker would demonstrate his taxidermy process using his pretty daughter Hannah as a model. “Phew! We didn’t miss it!” she grinned, deftly elbowing her way through the gathered audience to get to a spot with a good view, just behind the little children who were gazing awestruck up at the stage. 

There, at the front of the portable stage, was Hannah. Naked now and smiling to her appreciative audience. Both Jeremy and Jenny took a moment to appreciate her body which was a work of art in itself! She was slim, toned and athletic with a taught, flat stomach, legs just on the right side of muscular and small but well-formed breasts. Her pubic hair, which was dark like that on her head, was trimmed into a neat triangle just above her lower lips. She already looked like a work of art and Jenny was sure that she had been preparing herself for what was about to happen for some time already. 

Behind her was another figure, an inanimate doll of mannequin which mimicked her shape and form but was entirely and greenish off-white colour except for its open mouth which had a realistic interior and pearly-white teeth, the most prominent of which were the long canine fangs, and its bulbous glass eyes which were blood-shot with red irises. Finally, with these two on the stage was the artist himself, Vincent Stoker, a tall, handsome man in his early forties with a shock of thick black hair just past his ears, dressed in clean white overalls that were very unlikely to stay that way for long and a pair of thick goggles to protect his eyes. 

A variety of chains and restraints were hanging from the ceiling and a table was set out with various tools that were difficult to see from ground level. There was also a large metal barrel or vat, the contents of which could not be seen by the audience but which, for those close to it at least, gave off a faint smell which reminded Jenny of a nail salon. 

It was time for the demonstration to begin. Stoker began by introducing himself for those who did not already know who he was, giving a brief outline of his current museum and the plans for expansion then talking a little about his process before introducing Hannah and thanking her for taking part. There was polite applause for the doomed girl and her father began the process. 

The first step was to bind Hannah’s hands with the cuffs hanging from the ceiling. Having done so, he turned a handle a few times, winching her up so that her toes were just off the ground. Her athletic, teenage body looked even sexier suspended like that than it had when she was simply stood. After checking that she was comfy and her confirming, which provoked an amused chuckle from many in the audience, he injected a numbing agent from a syringe into a vein in her neck. It could not, he explained, remove all the pain of being skinned alive but could dull it to a tolerable level since models who screamed and thrashed about through the entire process were difficult and tiresome to work with! The provoked a little more, louder laughter. After giving the drug a minute or so to take effect, Stoker began the skinning process. 

He first cut along her hairline, all the way around with a sharp scalpel then peeled her hair away like a wig. Having done so, he took medium-sized paint-brush, dipped in into whatever was in the vat and brushed it onto the bloody inside of the scalp. Hannah winced a little as the skin was peeled away but otherwise looked untroubled as she stood there now bald, her expose skull now looking a little like a pinkish-yellow swimming hat. Her dad rested the hair loosely on the mannequin’s head and used a damp cloth to wipe the blood from his daughter’s face before exchanging a few quiet words of reassurance with her to which she nodded. 

Now he sliced all the way down her back, from the nape of her neck to between her firm buttocks. Having done so, and to the fascinated horror of those watching, he slowly, ever so carefully, peeled the flesh from her face. The audience gasped and Hannah’s eyes continued to dart about within her flayed skull, her mouth opening and closing liplessly. Unshackling one arm at a time and putting it back once flayed, Stoker carefully peeled all the skin from his daughter in one piece like a wet-suit, leaving her white bones where they showed through and the yellow fat of her breasts the only contrast to the bloody red muscle which was now exposed. It was gruesome yet fascinating to watch and not one person, young or old, could bring themselves to look away. 

Having removed the skin, Stoker held it up for the audience to see. 

“I will now dip it in this solution of my own devising.” he explained while his flayed daughter still looked around, her heaving chest showing that she was still very much alive even though her body must have been going into shock after the total loss of her skin. The once pure white overalls the artist wore were now flecked with blood all over, creating a pattern which was rather beautiful in its own way. “It is important to remember that what we are doing here today is different from normal taxidermy in which the artist attempts to preserve a life-like suppleness to the subject. Instead we are creating a durable museum exhibit which should be weatherproof as well as hard-wearing to allow for any number of changes of use in the future. Hannah’s skin will remain flexible long enough for me to fit it to the internal mannequin and pose her but then, over the course of the next few hours, it will dry and set hard as a rock without any perceptible change in appearance.”

There were intrigued and impressed mutterings at this statement as the artist put on thick gloves then dipped the hide into the vat, holding it under and swishing it around a little before, apparently satisfied, lifting it out. 

Now he wheeled the mannequin forward which seemed to be mounted on a pole disappearing between the buttocks. Carefully, as if he were helping someone don a skin-tight body-suit, Stoker fitted his daughter’s skin to the figure. It looked a little loose at first, like an ill-fitting disguise, but then he turned the figure around to show what he was doing and sewed up the back with fine stitching, pulling it tight. Next he stitched the scalp in place and used a flesh-toned putty to cover all the seams. When he turned the figure around again, everyone gasped. The figure was now as lifelike as if Hannah herself stood there before them, only now her eyes were demonic and her open mouth bore savage fangs. Taking a tiny cup no bigger than a shot glass from the table, he dragged it up Hannah’s flayed belly, causing her to visible flinch, filling it with her blood. Having down so, he poured the thick red liquid into the figures mouth so that it spilled out and down her chin where it seemed to freeze, captured in place by the resinous substance which permeated the hide, adding to her vampiric appearance. As a final touch, he bought her arms forward, folded slightly, and posed her hands so that she now clasped a wooden board on which the word “Welcome” was painted in gothic script. 

Everyone cheered and applauded this wonderful piece of macabre art but its creator was not finished yet! 

“Normally,” he explained, “the interior of my model would be processed for meat, either for human or animal consumption based on gender, age and quality, but given the nature of the exhibit I wish to create, Hannah and I have come up with something a little more creative for her. Normally I would terminate my subjects once their skin is removed but Hannah wanted to be a more active participant.” 

The audience watched in fascination as the artist put his thick gloves on once more then released Hannah from her bonds. The skinless girl flopped onto his shoulder but, with his assistance, was able to walk with him over to the vat. Jeremy marvelled at the fact that a person could have lived this long with no skin but he supposed that the drug which provided the numbing also slowed down the body’s natural shock reaction. When the gruesome pair reached the vat, to the astonishment of all watching and with assistance from her father, Hannah climbed in then submerged herself utterly. A few seconds later she tried to stand and the artist pulled her out, lifting her over the side and back onto the stage. 

“Hannah will now adopt a pose.” Stoker explained. “Without her skin for protection, the substance will have permeated deeply all though her body and within one minute, she will no longer be able to move. Go ahead, my dear.” The skinless girl fell to her knees and raised one hand as if reaching out to the audience. She opened her mouth in a silent scream and fell still. Within half a minute her eyes no longer moved and, a few seconds later, her chest heaved for the final time. “It is complete!” the artist declared. “Hannah will both stand at the entrance to my new attraction and depict a ghoul rising from its grave, alongside others. Perhaps some of you in my audience today would like to join her?” The invitation was clearly meant rhetorically, as sincere as it was, and the audience began to applaud wildly. From the stage, Vincent Stoker looked down at his enthusiastic public and wondered how many would offer themselves to him before the night was out? 

“So?” Jenny asked her brother, “What did you think?”

“It was quite something!” Jeremy answered, “Are you thinking about volunteering for his museum?”

“Not exactly!” grinned Jenny, “But I think he can help with what I’ve got in mind for us!”

“For us?” Jeremy asked, suspiciously, “What exactly are you plotting?”

“You’ll see!” Jenny smiles slyly, “You’ll see!”

To be continued...

Part 9

“But where are we going?” Jeremy protested as his twin sister dragged him by the hand past the displays and side-shows, many of which, now that the main performance of the night was over, were starting to pack up ready for the after-party which only residents of the street could attend. He remembered how wild the previous year’s had been – he had watched a chubby little girl of nine feed herself to her own pet lizards, a teenage brother and sister fight to the death, gladiator-style, with a flaming torch in one hand and a foot-long dagger in the other, witnessed a girl of thirteen behead her entire family, one by one, before cleaving her own head with the axe and feasted on more girl-meat than they would normally expect to eat in a whole year! If the public entertainments had been extreme, those at the after-party took things to a whole new level! But that had been last year – this year’s public entertainments had been designed not only to be more inclusive so that everyone who wanted could have the opportunity to kill and be killed but also to be more extreme and memorable for those who survived the evening. So, Jeremy wondered, how could anything at the after party hope to top what the public had witnessed? 

“This is it” Jenny grabbed Jeremy’s shirt and kissed him hard. “This is the end of the line for you, brother!” 

“What are you doing?” the boy gasped in surprise – he knew that sexual activity between brothers and sisters or even with parents was not that unusual these days but it was not something either he or Jenny had ever felt much interest in before yet now his sister was very clearly hot for him, tearing at his shirt. “And why are we here?” he managed to ask before she kissed him again, forcing her tongue into his mouth. The stirring in his pants told Jeremy that his body did not think this was such a bad idea at all! But he was still confused as to why they were back at his game area, now deserted apart from the cart of bodies waiting for collection and the basket of heads in front of the guillotine. 

“We’re both getting our first fuck and our last fuck tonight! Got a problem with that?” Jenny asked. 

“I guess not...” Jeremy stammered, “But what…?”

“Shut up and do as you’re told!” Jenny ordered him, pushing him back toward the guillotine. As he sat beneath it, quickly pulling his clothes off and finding himself surprisingly eager for what was to come, even if it were to be his last experience ever, Jenny winched the blade up almost to the top of its frame and wrapped the rope around the side pole. 

“That’s not right!” Jeremy tried to explain, “You have to pull it ‘til it clicks at the top for the game to work!” 

“This isn’t a game!” Jenny told him before tearing at her own clothes. The ruckus the twins were making had started to draw quite an audience. Mostly locals but a few members of the public who were still milling around. Glancing over as she pulled off her panties, leaving herself completely naked, the wounds on her chest which had started to scab over now oozing thick blood again as her stretching disturbed them, Jenny saw that Vincent Stoker was in the audience, watching with an approving look on her face. First, the naked girl knelt and took her brother’s throbbing erection in her mouth.

“You’re not going to bite it off, are you?” Jeremy laughed a little nervously. 

“Relax and trust me!” Jenny grinned before putting his member back in her mouth, “This is going to be intense and I’m going to make damn sure everyone remembers us forever!” The audience clapped and cheered the naked teen on as she gave her brother the last blowjob either of them would ever experience then, abruptly, she stopped, lifted the top of the head restraint and pushed Jeremy’s head back into it before locking it in place. The wood was soaked with the blood of the show girls and more, thick and coagulated, dripped from the heavy blade above. With her brother now unable to escape his fate if he even had any mind to do so, Jenny unwrapped the rope and held it tightly so that the blade was only kept from falling by her grip. 

“I’m going to fuck you now!” she informed her brother, loud enough for their audience to hear. “In fact, I’m going to fuck your head clean off!” She straddled him, lowering herself onto his waiting erection and began to ride the slightly scared boy, slowly at first then faster and faster. Her own orgasm came almost immediately, so turned on was she already by what was happening and even more by what was to come after, but it was not hers she was interested in, it was his! Faster and faster she rocked up and down on her brother’s erection, riding the waves of pleasure that crashed over her like the tide on a beach, still keeping her tight grip on the thick rope. Then came the moment she was waiting for. Jeremy’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a long groan of pleasure. As she felt his hot cum shoot up inside her, Jenny released the rope. 

“Goodbye, brother!” she waved her fingers and blew him a kiss before the blade stopped with a dull thud and Jeremy’s head fell into the barrel with the others. As the audience cheered and applauded, Jenny picked up her brother’s head and kissed it passionately then bowed to her admiring public. “Show’s not over yet!” she announced before approaching and speaking quietly to Stoker. “Follow us!” she grinned, swinging Jeremy’s head in her hand as she followed the artist, Jeremy’s body flopped over his shoulder, to his workspace. 

The next year, two naked figures stood by the entrance to the street to welcome the visitors. One was a boy holding his smiling head under his arm, red water to simulate blood spurting upwards in a small fountain from his neck stump and a basket of candy hanging from his erect penis. The other was a girl, her skin torn and ragged and her intestines leaking out from a deep gash in her belly, holding a sign welcoming visitors to the annual Halloween festivities. 

A little way inside was a striking art-work – a statue of two flayed teenagers in the act of copulation. The girl was riding the boy who lay on his back, propped up on his elbows, while the girl, identifiable only by the yellow fat of her breasts, held his severed head up as a trophy. 

In the summer of the second year after that, Jeremy and Jenny’s mum found that she was pregnant once more, with triplets this time, and their dad was offered a big promotion at work so they moved away to a bigger house, leaving “Halloween Street” forever. They left the figures and the artwork created from their first children, however, in the care of the neighbourhood committee and, year after year, long after their names had been forgotten and anyone who knew the family had either died or moved on, they continued to be a fixture of the street’s Halloween celebrations, a “must” for selfie-seekers.

True to her word, Jenny had ensured that she and her brother Jeremy were never, ever forgotten!

THE END


End file.
